La locura “Avengers de dos mejores amigas :)
by Fernanda Holland Rudd
Summary: Que pasaría si dos fans locas por Marvel comienzan a como los nombres de los Avengers y comiencen a imaginarse a los personajes de Marvel haciendo lo mismo que hacen sus amigos?
1. El inicio de todo :)

Que pasaría si dos fans locas por Marvel comienzan a como los nombres de los Avengers y comiencen a imaginarse a los personajes de Marvel haciendo lo mismo que hacen sus amigos?

Este fic es 50% mío y 50% de mi mejor amiga osea que somos dos escritoras

Perdonen si hay falta de ortografía

 **Aviso:** Los Vengadores no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marvel, solo algunos que creamos mi mejor amiga y yo

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

Hace un buen tiempo, no tanto, 2 mejores amigas caminaban por su colegio, ambas hablaban de la ultima película del UCM (Infinity War), sus nombres eran Fernanda y Leonella, ambas amaban las películas de super héroes.

Fer buscaba una manera divertida de ponerse apodos con Leonella, hasta que un día, Fer, sin pensarlo, cuando Leo estaba ocupada y ella la llamaba, como Leo no la escuchaba, le grito:

\- ¡Hey! ¡Bucky!

Inmediatamente Leo volteo y detecto la llamada de Fer y le correspondio el llamado

\- ¡Steve, acá estoy! - respondió Leonella

Desde estonces ambas se decián como los dos mejores amigos super héroes mencionados, Fernanda como "Steve Rogers/Capitán América" y Leonella como "James *Bucky* Barnes/Winter Soldier" :)

En uno de esos días, Fer le había confesado a Leonella que sentía algo por su compañero de clase, Jesús, quien se apedillaba Rojas, todo el mundo le decía Rojito, claro que entre compañeros siempre se fastidian, en lo cual Fernanda shippeaba el Romanogers que era su shipp favorito junto con el Winter Widow, en lo contrario el shipp favorito de Leonella era el Clintasha, decidieron llamar a Jesús "Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow", ya se, dirán que es un apodo de mujer, pero todos los compañeros de ambas amigas se fastidiaban diciendose mujer y pues el crush de Fer quedo como "Nat"

El mejor amigo de Jesús era Rodolfo, siempre iban a todos lados y bueno ¿Quien es el mejor amigo de Nat? Obvio que Hawkeye/Clint Barton y Rodolfo quedo con el apodo de "Clint" que "Steve y Bucky" le habían dado.

Todo el mundo sabía que Leonella estaba "locamente enamorada" de el hermano de Thor, Loki, al igual que el actor que lo interpretaba,Tom Hiddleston y solo Fer sabía que a Leonella le gustaba su compañero Renato, el mejor amigo del chico mas aplicado del salón, Salvador. A Renato le decían patito ¿Que nombre tan curioso? Y también lo fastidiaban con Salvador porque de vez en cuando decian cosas muy de... maricas.

\- Mira Salvaldor, te gane, arme el cubo en menos de 50 segundos - decía Reneto, hackendo un puchero - ¿Que pasho? ¿Dime que pasho, Salvador?

\- Renato, ahora te gane. Ahora dime ¿Que pasho? - Decía Salvador haciendo como una voz de niña mimada mirando a Renato De verdad parececian maricas.

Leonella y Fernanda siempre observaban eso, y Fer a veces se burlaba de la forma que se comportaba Renato con su mejor amigo, pero no solo ellos, también Jesús con Rodolfo y todos los mejores amigos varones de su salón, cosa que Leonella también podía molestar a Fernanda.

Y bueno... como a Leo le gustaba Renato y también Loki ,pues Renato desde entonces fue llamado "Loki" como Salvador fue llamado "Thor"

A veces ambas los shippeaban como Thoki.

El mejor amigo de "Bucky y Steve" era Leandro, aunque ellas le decían Leandrita de cariño, era para ellas una divi-divina, entre comillas, era una diva para ellas, era él que más les hacía reír y era como el hermano que nunca tendrían, aunque Leo ya tenía un hermano llamado Diego, pero Fer no, ella solo tenía una hermana llamada Victoria, claro que ambas amaban a sus respectivos hermanos o hermanas, pero Lenadro era único, tenía una característica que lo hacía único entre sus compañeros, que era su *Butty Butty* que consistia en poner su potito en un costado de tu cintura y tirarte. Leandrita y "Natasha" se llevaban muy bien, al igual que con "Loki" y él jugaba que tenía que meterse en las "vidas amorosas de *Loki y Thor* y *Natasha y Clint*" y caminaba como toda una diva, a ambas les hacía recordar a la Diva Stark y desde esas acciones por parte de Leandro lo llamaron "Tony Stark/Iron Man".

Fernanda a veces shippeaba el IronWidow

Alejandro era el gracioso del salón de "Rogers y Barnes", el que nesesitaba evolucionar según muchos de sus compañeros, era también uno de los amigos con los que más se juntaban "Natasha y Clint". En uno de esos días Jesús y Rodolfo fastidiaban a Alejandro haciendole cosquillas y tanto se río que solto un grito tan fuerte que se parecía a Hulk. Fer y Leo escucharon ese grito por partw de Alejandro y él fue apodado "Bruce Banner/Hulk"

Ambas también de vez en cuando shippeaban el Brutasha.

Antonio y Jean Paul eran dos mejores amigos del mismo salón de todos los mencionados anteriormente. Antonio era el primer mejor amigo de Fernanda, él sabía la historia que tuvo ella con un chico llamado Enrique, él lo sabía todo y con detalles, sabía toda su vida, también la hacía reír tanto como lo hacía "Tony". Jean Paul, también conocido como Jean Polla era el mejor amigo de Antonio, como se menciono anteriomente, ambos eran mejores amigos, y todos los mejores amigos del salón eran considerados maricas. Antonio a veces bromeaba con ser la "pareja" de Paul y él solo le daba un fuerte golpe. En una ocasión, Fer y Leo vieron como Antonio, por molestar a Paul, se sento sobre él y Paul lo tiro al suelo y luego se río de él. Desde entonces Jean Paul es "Visión" y Antonio es "Wanda/Scarlet Witch". "Bucky y Steve" se divertían shippeando el Wanda x Visión.

Bueno hasta aquí el episodio de hoy :)

Espero sus comentarios.

Aclaro que todo lo leído trata de mi mejor amiga y de mí, yo soy Fernanda y ella es Leonella y el resto son nuestros amigos y crushes.

Leonella ama a Tom Hiddleston*

Fernanda ama a Tom Holland*

Hasta la proxima, Bye! ;)


	2. El uso de las locuras v

Holaaa! Soy yo, Fernanda Holland Rudd de nuevo en una de sus aventuras con su mejor amiga Leonella, la Diosa del Engaño

 ** _Aviso:_** Marvel no me pertenece ni sus personjes, solo algunos personajes creados por mi mejor amiga y por mí

Era un día nublado en el cual "Bucky y Steve" tenían exámenes y como no habían estudiado, estaban repasando a último momento, antes de los exámenes, aun que más estaban riéndose como locas con sus compañeros "Natasha y Clint"

-Rodolfomón, ayudame! - dijo "Natasha"

-Ya arañita! Espérame! - dijo "Clint" con tono molesto :v

Cuando "Bucky y Steve" ya habían terminado todos sus exámenes se percataron de que no estaban en el aula de clases, "Natasha" ni "Bruce"

Así que "Bucky y Steve" decidieron ir pasar por el baño del colegio a buscarlos

Cuando "Bucky y Steve" pasaron por ahí escucharon gritos y así que los dos volvieron al aula de clases un poco traumatizados por eso

-Creo que me traume mucho - dijo "Steve" con miedo y haciendo una bolita en la silla de la carpeta

-Hay tranqui no creo que se nada malo ¿No?...o si... - dijo "Bucky" tratando de calmar a "Steve"

Luego, "Steve y Bucky" vieron entrar a "Natasha" y a "Bruce" al aula de clases y les preguntaron:

-Hey "Nat", ¿Que pasó? Por que desaparecieron tu y "Bruce" 7w7 - dijo "Bucky" en tono burlón

-Que insinuas, soldado? - dijo "Nat" alzando una ceja

-No se, por que alguien quedó traumado - rio, señalo a "Steve"

-N-nat, t-tu y Ba-banner hi-hicieron... -dijo volteando de su carpeta a ver a "Nat" a los ojos

\- Sexo...- dijo "Buck" al notar a "Steve" incómodo y nervioso

\- Jajajaja -rio- enserio creen eso - dijo "Nat" en tono broma

\- Pues si, hasta se escucharon gritos - dijo "Buck"

\- Gritos? Que verga? - añadió "Nat"

\- Lenguaje! - dijo "Steve"

\- CALLATE!! - dijo "Nat"

\- Ah ok :( - dijo "Steve" con carita de niño pequeño

\- Jajajaja, estás negando que hiciste sexo con "Bruce" - dijo "Buck"

\- Callense! Y váyanse a la mierda!- dijo "Nat" saliendo del aula

\- Lenguaje :( - susurro "Steve"

Tal vez luego de esa escena incómoda para "Nat" y tal vez tambien para "Steve" :v

Al día siguiente

"Bucky y Steve" estaban tranquilamente repasando para sus exámenes y escuchan...:

-Ahhhhh!!! Ummm!!!- gimió "Nat"

-Que verga?- dijo "Bucky" volteando a ver lo que pasa

-Que? Hey, lenguaje!- dijo "Steve" a "Buck" mientras también volteaba a ver lo que pasa

-Que mierda pasa "Nat", por qué mierda gimes...?-dijo "Bucky" al ver a "Nat" con su cara en la carpeta y las manos en su parte íntima 7v7 :v

-Ay mierda nada- dijo "Nat" dejándose de agarrar su parte íntima y sacando su cabeza de la carpeta

\- Lenguaje x2- dijo "Steve" incómodo al ver que "Nat" estaba gimiendo con cara de gustó y ella misma agarrándose

\- Que mierda?- dijo "Clint" al ver a "Nat" así :v

\- No fuiste tú "Clint" quién hizo que "Nat" soltase ese gemido?- dijo en tono burlón "Bucky"

\- Lenguaje x3!- dijo "Steve" muy muy incómodo :v

\- QUE YO? QUE MIERDA TE PASA BARNES?- dijo "Clint" mucho más incómodo xD :v

\- Jajaja, Clintasha!- le dijo "Buck" a "Steve"

\- Ay ustedes son insoportables!- dijo "Nat" saliendo del aula

\- Hay eso me dolió :'c- dijo "Steve" :v

•~~Dos horas despues~~•

"Bucky y Steve" estaban hablando con "Wanda y Visión" hasta que...:

"Wanda" se sienta enzima de "Visión..."

\- Que mierda? "Wanda"?- dijo "Bucky" con cara de Wtf? :v

\- Le-le-le-lenguaje- dijo "Steve" también con cara de Wtf? :v

\- Salte!!!- dijo "Vision" tirando a "Wanda" al piso :v

\- Puto Jean Polla :v- dijo "Wanda" levantándose :v

\- ScarletVision- susurro "Bucky" a "Steve" :v

\- Jajaja- río "Steve" al escuchar lo que dijo "Bucky" :v

•~~1 hora después~~•

"Bucky y Steve" estaban tranquilamente (otra vez :v) repasando para el próximo examen y luego:

\- Ya vine estúpidas!!!- dijo la diva "Stark" viniendo a las carpetas de "Bucky y Steve" y de "Nat y Clint"

\- Calla estúpida :v!- dijo "Bucky" al ver a "Stark" llegando a sus carpetas :v

\- Ey, sentimientos con la Leandrita :v- dijo "Stark" poniendo una mano en su pecho con sarcasmo :v

\- No, no, no eres Leandrita, por ahora, eres "la diva Stark"- dijo "Steve"

\- Que? Excuse me? Yo soy mejor que esa "diva Stark"- dijo "Stark" en un tono de niñita :v

\- Eres la única diva ps- dijo "Bucky" :v

\- Si, si, lo se, lo soy- dijo acercándose a la carpeta de "Loki" y mirándolo fijamente :v

\- Una competencia de divas xd- susurro "Bucky" a "Steve"

\- Jajaja- "Steve" río :v

\- Me prestas tu cubo Rubik :)?- le dijo "Tony" a "Loki" con una gran sonrisa

\- Hay! Toma!- dice "Loki" y le da el cubo a "Tony"

\- Asi me gusta! Gracias patito! :3- dijo "Tony"

\- Soy una diva con su cubo, ahora a...armarlo :(-dijo "Tony" :v

•~~Minutos despues~~•

\- Hay me rindo con esto :'v! Toma pato!- dijo "Tony" devolviéndole el cubo a "Loki" :v

\- Pasa, yo lo armó!- dijo "Thor" quitándole el cubo a "Loki"

\- Pues obvio que tú lo vas a armar, a la mierda me voy :'v- dijo "Tony" dejando a "Thor" y a "Loki" :v

\- Ahhh! Ayuda! Clinton me come!- dijo "Nat" intentando golpear a "Clint"

\- Ps, calla mierda!!- dijo "Clint" dejando de abrazar a "Nat"

\- Ay mucho mejor :v- dijo "Nat"

\- Y? Que mierda paso?- dijo "Bucky" alzando una ceja :v

\- LENGUAJE!!!- gritó "Steve"

\- Ok...ummmm...creo que lo que pasó es que hubo un momento de Clintasha xd- dijo "Tony"

\- Que Clintasha, ni que mierda!?- dijo "Nat" v:

•~~ Otra hora después xd :v~~•

Bucky y Steve" ya habían terminado sus exámenes y estaban a unos minutos de salir del colegio, hasta que vieron a "Thor" y a "Loki"

\- Oe que te pasa?!- dijo "Loki" empujando con gracia a "Thor" :v

\- Nada wey Nada!- dijo "Thor" empujándolo también a "Loki" que los dos terminaron echados en los asientos de la carpeta

\- Ok señores, esto es oficial, Thorki!- susurro "Tony" a "Bucky" y a "Steve" :v

\- Jajajajaja- rieron los dos amigos del comentario de "Tony" :v

Holaaa :)! Hasta aqui la segunda parte de "La locura «Avengers» de dos mejores amigas"

Dejen sus comentarios! y sin más que decir, bye.

Los quiero!


	3. El reinicio de las clases :'c

Hola! Volví! Les traigo el tercer chapter de este fanfic mío y de mi mejor amiga Leonella

Ahhh... mi "Nat" ni caso me hace :'c

y tampoco el "Loki" de Leo :'v

Bueno... ahora a leer!

 ** _Aviso:_** Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos creados por mi mejor amiga y yo

Al terminar la semana de exámenes, reiniciaron las clases de "Bucky y Steve"

Iniciaron la clase del día lunes con Lenguaje, la clase favorita de "Steve" :v

Aún que también su otro curso favorito era Literatura

Además "Steve" era una de las mejores alumnas del salón

"Bucky" no tenía un curso favorito, por que todo le valía verga según él, "Steve" siempre la ayudaba en los temas escolares

Terminando de hacer sus prácticas, "Steve" le invito un alfajor (no es mi culpa si no sabes que es :v) a "Bucky", entonces "Natasha" se acercó :v

MOMENTO ROMANOGERS

\- Que comen?- dijo "Nat" acercándose a la carpeta de "Bucky y Steve"

\- Alfajores, que dicen, te quiero- dijo "Steve"

Entonces "Bucky" como sabe que a "Steve" le gusta "Nat" se da cuenta que prácticamente su amiga le hizo una declaración a "Nat" :v pero él no se dio cuenta :'v y inicio su recreo :v

•~~15 minutos después~~•

Al terminar su recreo, "Steve" vio que "Nat" ya estaba en el aula, comiendo un Piqueo Snax (no es mi culpa si tampoco sabes :v) y le hizo "Butty butty"

TERMINO EL MOMENTO ROMANOGERS

•~~15 minutos después~~•

\- Ah- gime "Nat"

\- Diablos "Natasha"- dijo "Steve" volteando a ver a "Nat"

\- Has gemido?- pregunta "Bucky" molesto :v

•~~15 minutos después~~•

NUEVO PERSONAJE

Los profesores a veces desaparecían y luego parecían, algo así como "Nick Fury" xd :v

Y desde entonces a todos los profesores son "Nick Fury" alv

"Fury" estaba explicando "la misión" :v y no escucho lo que dijo "Steve"

\- Pobre "Steve"- dijo "Tony" lo cual eso lo escucho "Fury"

\- SILENCIO! "STARK"- dijo "Fury" tras haber escuchado las palabras de "Tony" :v

\- Me callo :'v- dijo "Stark" en tono broma para "Fury" :v

•~~20 minutos después~~•

\- No quiero que me hagan "butty butty" es incómodo- dijo "Nat" a lo cual "Steve" reaccionó :v

\- Yo te hago "butty butty"- dijo "Steve" y le hizo butty butty a "Nat"

\- No ps no seas :'v- dijo "Nat" intentando sacarse del butty butty :v

\- Yo me uno!- dijo "Clint" haciendo también butty butty a "Nat" :v

\- Que verga?- dijo "Bucky" al observar esa escena :v

•~~5 minutos después~~•

"Steve" quería comer una mandarina

\- Me la pelas?- le dijo "Steve" a "Nat" :v

"Steve" no sabía lo que se significa en otro sentido lo que le dijo a "Nat", por que era muy inocente :v

"Bucky" si sabía lo que significaba y cuando le dijo a "Steve" se traumo :v

•~~MOMENTO CLINTASHA~~•

"Clint" se tiró al suelo para recoger su "arco" (cartuchera) y de casualidad le saco un gemido a "Nat" :v

•~~TERMINO EL MOMENTO CLINTASHA~~•

•~~20 minutos después~~•

Cuando "Steve" y "Bucky" entraron al aula de clases vieron a "Tony" moviendo el trasero o sea perreando en la silla como si fuera stripper :v

A lo cual ambos se quedaron con cara de Wtf? :v

•~~1 hora despues~~•

CLINTASHA INSULTOS

\- Jalate el ganso cabron!- le dijo "Nat" a "Clint" con voz de niña :v

\- Tu eres plana :v- dijo "Clint" con voz de niña :v

\- Y tú no tienes ganso- dijo "Nat" con voz de niña :v

\- Mira bien conchatumare :v- dijo "Clint" señalando su parte masculina :v

\- Tu también mira bien- dijo "Nat" señalando también sus partes (pero como aquí es "Nat" no Jesús :v señalando sus partes femeninas :v)

Al día siguiente :v

Era un nuevo día en el cual "Bucky y Steve" iban a seguir haciendo más locuras con sus amigos :v

Cuando "Bucky y Steve" estaban en el baño había "un chico :v" el cual vendía chocotejas y les pregunto si querían y ellos le compraron :v

En eso llegaron al aula y "Nick Fury" les pregunto

\- "Barnes", "Rogers" ¿Donde han comprado eso?-dijo "Fury"

\- En el baño "director Fury"- dijo "Steve" :v

\- Enserio?- pregunto "Fury" pensando que era una broma :v

\- Si, ahí había "un chico" que nos vendió- dijo "Bucky" :v

•~~1 hora despues~~•

MOMENTO STONY

"Steve" estaba tranquilamente en su carpeta, hasta que "Tony" llegó y se sentó sin querer encima de "Steve"

\- Que verga?- dijo "Bucky" observando esa escena :v

\- Ayudame!- dijo "Steve" siendo aplastado por "Tony" :v

FIN DEL MOMENTO STONY

•~~2 horas después~~•

MOMENTO CLINTASHA

\- Dame la mano- le dijo "Clint" a "Nat" a lo cual "Nat" le hizo caso :v

\- Somos hermanos :v- dijo "Clint"- Dame la otra-dijo a lo cual "Nat" también le hizo caso :v

\- Eres idiota- dijo "Nat" justo antes de que hable "Clint" y ya soltandole las manos :v

•~~2 horas después~~•

\- Ayudame! "Nat"- dijo "Clint" a lo cual "Nat" rodeo los ojos

\- Piensa por una vez "Clint" para eso tienes cerebro!- exijio "Nat"

Hola!!! Bueno, el fin del fanfic, espero que les haya gustado y me dicen que personajes quisieran que también esten

Bueno, bye mis amores!


End file.
